Si supieras lo que siento cada vez que te miro Bechloe
by carolvampiros1321
Summary: Esto es una historia Bechloe, toda grandiosa e increible ;) solo decir que denle una oportunidad si te gusta Beca x Chloe. En mi pareja favorita de la pelicula ( 10 veces vista la peli) XD que la disfruteis!. Dejen comentarios, GRACIAS!


**Si supieras lo que siento cada vez que te miro... **

**Calificacion M por contenido sexual, pero tu, espectador menor de edad no significa que no la puedas leer. ;)**

**Pitch perfect no me pertenece, si fuese asi seria una pelicula BECHLOE o MITCHSEN. (Aunque no significa que no me guste Jessie) XD**

**Toda la historia con pov BECA. **

…**... **Llevo dos meses en este maldito infierno de universidad, mi compañera de cuarto, Kimmy Jin, parece que no me soporta desde el primer dia de clase, pero que coño! Tampoco me importa. Despues esta mi padre que insiste en que tenga una educacion y una carrera ( aunque le he dicho millones de veces que yo quiero ser DJ y ganarme la vida en L.A) y esta ese estupido grupo The Barden Bellas que no se ni porque me apunte en el...bueno... puede que si sepa el porque, CHLOE esa maldita pelirroja hermosa que me hace sentir cosas muy fuertes desde el primer momento en que entro en mi ducha. ¿esa chica no sabe lo que es la privacidad?

Bueno ahora mismo estoy llendo a las practicas Bellas y... ¿Porque sigo hablando conmigo misma? DIOS! Estoy fatal y...

_-C__HLOE! Vuelve aquí! No hemos acabado aun!- _Oigo unos gritos procedentes de dentro de las practicas, pero imposible aun queda una hora!

_-Dejame TOM! No quiero hablar contigo!- _Es Chloe y Tom discutiendo? No puedo aguantar y escucho a escondiadas porque parece que se esta poniendo tenso.

_-no voy a dejar hasta que me escuches Perra!-_ Noto como le agarra del brazo ( pero este gilipollas que hace?) empiezo a hervir desde dentro, pero aun escucho la conversacion.

_-Tom sueltame...!(gime) me haces daño..- _Con esas palabras salgo de detras de la puerta.

_-Ha dicho que la sueltes! O es que eres sordo!_- me pongo enfrente de el y de Chloe.

_-No te metas en esto no es asunto tuyo!-_ me grita.

_-Becss ( llorar)- _al verla llorar siento como mi ira se aviva.

-He dicho que la SUELTES!- sin pensarlo dos veces le pego un puñetazo en la mandibula y Tom se tambalea hacia atrás callendo.

_-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ME ENTIENDES! Como te vea otra vez haciendole daño no sera solo un puñetazo IDIOTA!- _Cojo a Chlo de la mano y nos vamos de alli dejando a un Tom incredulo.

_-Beca para... por favor-_ hago lo que me dice, estamos enfrente de mi dormitorio.- Gracias Becs!- me da un abrazo y se pone a llorar en mi hombro, en ese momento se rompe algo dentro de mi.

_-Vamos vamos a dentro...-_ susurro mientras la meto dentro del dormitorio y la siento en la cama. _- ¿Que paso Chlo?-_ le pregunto mientras le acaricio la cabeza y enrredo mis dedos en su hermoso cabello ardiente.

-Yo..y..yo...lo vi con...con otra, el me engaño...me dijo que yo era la unica para el y me mintio...no valgo nada BECA!- llora con mayor intensidad ahora y yo estoy perpleja de lo que ha dicho, ¿como se atreve!? A Chloe de todas las personas a ella! Le daria otro puñetazo si estuviera aquí!. Agarro a Chlo de los hombros para que me mire, y en ese momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran, azul mar con azul cielo sé que yo nunca podre sentir algo tan fuerte por otra persona en mi vida que lo que siento por Chloe.

_-Chlo escuchame.._- le acaricio las mejillas quitandole los restos de sus lagrimas.- _Tom es un idiota que no se merece que gastes tus lagrimas por el, el no sabe como apreciarte y tampoco sabe lo que realmente vales Chlo. Eres la persona mas hermosa que pueda existir, tu sonrisa ilumina como una estrella la oscuridad de la noche, tus ojos son tan puros y tan bellos como la persona que los lleva puestos...- _suspiro porque se que es ahora o nunca_- tu corazon es enorme que no podria caber en la Tierra y siempre estas dispuesta a tratar bien a los demas y sacarles una sonrisa cuando estan tristes, esa eres tu Chlo, y no vuelvas a decir que no vales nada porque vales mas que todas las cosas materiales del mundo, vales mas que respirar, cada vez que te miro a los ojos solo veo felicidad, amor y una chispa de algo que solamente es tuyo y siento un monton de cosas en mi interior con solo una mirada a esos orbes grandes y hermosos. Asi que CHLOE BEALE! no digas que vales nada porque para mi vales TODO! Tu derumbaste mi muro que me costo toda mi vida hacer y no quiero que te menosprecies por un IDIOTA! Por que el no sabe como amarte pero yo SI!. -_Me cayo en esto ultimo que acabo de decir, y solo la miro a sus ojos llenos de algo que no se reconocer con los mios llenos de temor y sin dudas.


End file.
